


Escenas de una familia ensamblada

by Flora98



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora98/pseuds/Flora98
Summary: Esto es una continuación de mi fic "Malas decisiones". Son historias cortas, que comienzan y terminan, sobre Hardy y Miller, sobre su relación como pareja, sobre sus hijos, sobre ser padres, sobre el trabajo y sobre como su amor va creciendo a lo largo se los años.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una continuación pero si no quieres leer los 10 capítulos anteriores, aquí va un pequeño resumen. 
> 
> Ellie y Alec comienzan una aventura durante el caso de Danny, pero todo se derrumba cuando descubren quien es el asesino. A partir de ahí comienzan un ida y vuelta donde tienen sentimientos por el otro pero Ellie no puede tener una relación en ese momento, y cuando todo parece estar un poco mejor y resuelven el caso de Pippa, Hardy se va por 2 años y ni siquiera le manda un mensaje. Cuando vueve deciden ser solo amigos, Hardy dice que no puede pensar en una relación en este momento y ella lo entiende. Hasta que él no soporta más y le cuenta sus sentimientos en su casa, ella le corresponde. Ahora ambos están navegando en lo que significa tener un trabajo demandante, ser padres solteros y estar enamorado de tu compañero de trabajo

Ellie no está nerviosa, pero tampoco está tranquila, ha estado la mayor parte de la mañana pensando cómo decir las siguientes palabras, temiendo que su hijo se moleste tanto que vuelva a dejar de hablarle. Hardy le dice que no es necesario hablar ahora, pero ella insiste en que necesita hablar con su hijo, él se ofrece a ser parte de la conversación si quiere pero ella prefiere hacerlo sola. 

Cuando Ellie entra a la habitación de Tom, él está haciendo la tarea en su escritorio. Ahora que no tiene celular no tiene muchas más cosas que hacer, lo que, de cierta forma, es bueno para sus calificaciones. Ha descubierto que realmente es bueno para las matemáticas. 

"¿Qué pasó ahora?". Pregunta levantado la vista de sus libros. 

"Nada. Solo quiero hablar de algo contigo". Se sienta en la cama y Tom gira en la silla para estar frente a ella. 

"Mama… si es sobre Michael…" dice cansado.

"No. No es eso. Nada que ver con eso" dice rápidamente y puede ver cómo su rostro se alivia. "Es sobre mí". 

Tom frunce el ceño. 

"Sobre mi y Hardy". 

"Oh". Sus cejas se alzan. No esperaba eso. 

"No sé cómo decir esto y no sé cómo lo vas a tomar pero debo decírtelo". Ellie respira hondo. "Hardy y yo… nosotros estamos juntos. O eso estamos intentando". 

Tom no dice nada, solo mira a su madre fijamente sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. 

"Sé que será difícil para ti, no pretendo entender que pasa por tu cabeza pero, Tom, quiero que sepas que tú siempre estarás primero en mi vida". Ella se tira hacia adelante y toma sus manos sin dejar de mirarlo. "Hardy… él me hace feliz, sé que no…" 

"Yo sé que te hace feliz. Debería estar ciego para no ver que te hace feliz" dice sin mucha emoción. 

"Oh".

"¿Hace cuanto?" 

¿Debería decirle? ¿Debería decirle que todo con Hardy comenzó mucho antes de lo que puede pensar? Decide no decirle, ya demasiado era esto para él. 

"Hace unas semanas" 

Tom asiente pero no la mira. 

"¿Y eso cómo te hace sentir?". Pregunta Ellie buscando su mirada pero él mira sus manos juntas. 

"¿Importa?". Murmura. 

"Sí, por supuesto que importa. Eres mi hijo y quiero saber tu opinión sobre el hombre que voy a meter en nuestras vidas. Tu opinión y tus sentimientos me importan". 

Tom suspira. "Supongo que en algún momento esto iba a pasar. Es solo que no pensé que iba a ser tan pronto y con Hardy de todas las personas… aunque ahora que lo pienso tiene sentido que sea él".

Se quedan en silencio, es claro que Tom quiere decir más pero no está seguro de cómo decirlo. Ellie aprieta su mano. 

"Tom, si es demasiado para ti, veré la manera de arreglarlo. Esto no significa que viviremos juntos, ni que él estará siempre aquí, nada tiene que cambiar. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, ya has pasado por demasiado" 

"Tu también" dice Tom y mira los ojos de su madre, ella realmente está preocupada por él y él todavía se siente mal por no haberla escuchado antes. "Y tú también mereces ser feliz y él te hace feliz". Alza los hombros.

Ellie le da una pequeña sonrisa con lágrimas en los ojos que él no le devuelve. Se vuelven a quedar en silencio, Tom quiere que se vaya de su habitación pero Ellie no siente que la conversación haya terminado. 

"¿En qué estás pensando?" Pregunta Ellie palmando su mano. 

Tom la mira. Duda un segundo pero finalmente dice

"En papá". 

Ellie asiente. 

"Por mucho tiempo pensé que todo era un sueño, que algún día me iba a despertar y papá me iba a preparar el desayuno y tú me ibas a dar un beso en la frente antes de ir al trabajo… pensaba que me iba a despertar y volveríamos a ser una familia, solo nosotros 4”. Corre la vista de su mamá porque no quiere verla llorar. “Pero después del juicio entendí que eso nunca iba a pasar, que papá es culpable y nosotros debemos seguir con nuestras vidas de la mejor manera que podamos". 

Ellie suelta una mano para limpiar sus lágrimas pero con la otra sigue apretando la mano de su hijo. 

"Hardy y Daisy son buenas personas y nosotros debemos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas, tu debes seguir con tu vida, amar de nuevo… Papá no puede arruinarnos esto también". 

Ellie mira a su hijo, su hijo que ya no es un niño, sino un hombre que ha madurado increíblemente y lo único que puede hacer es abrazarlo con fuerza. 

“Te amo, Tom” susurra, mientras lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. 

“¿Más que el chocolate? Pregunta en voz baja y ella se ríe. 

“Sí, mucho más que el chocolate”. Besa su mejilla. "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti". 

Ella sale de la habitación de su hijo con la promesa de que él va a hablar con ella sobre sus sentimientos, que siempre podrá decirle si se siente incómodo por algo. Ellie respira hondo, limpia sus lágrimas y baja a la cocina para hablar con su padre. Algo le dice que no será tan fácil como con Tom. 

Ya cuando entra a la cocina él se está quejando del jardín trasero y que Ellie nunca riega las plantas, como si ella tuviera tiempo para eso. Luego se queja del poco tiempo que pasa en casa y si piensa cocinar alguna vez. Sin poder soportarlo mucho más le cuenta que está saliendo con Hardy. 

“Así que eso haces mientras me dices que estás en un caso". 

“¿Qué? No. Mientras estoy en un caso, estoy en un caso, mi vida privada no tiene que ver con mi trabajo". 

“¡Pero sales con tu jefe!”. 

“¿Y cuál es tu problema?”. 

“Que estoy aquí de estúpido cuidando a tus hijos mientras tú te vas por ahí a hacer quien sabe qué, como una puta, con tu propio jefe” 

Sus palabras se hunden en el pecho de Ellie y lo siente como una cachetada. Parpadea un segundo antes de contestar. 

“No te atrevas a llamarme así”. Levanta un dedo apuntando a su padre. Todo dentro suyo dice que retroceda y lo deje hablando solo pero no puede hacerlo. 

“¿Que? ¿Decir la verdad?". Su voz se alza. 

“¡No tengo 18 años, papá! Soy una mujer adulta y si tanto odias cuidar a tus nietos entonces deja de hacerlo, puedo hacerlo muy bien sola”.

“No, no puedes”.

“¡Sí, sí puedo! Soy una madre soltera, eso es justamente lo que hago”. Grita. “Y te recuerdo que tú viniste a esta casa. Y yo soy una mujer adulta que decide con quien pasar su tiempo, Hardy es mi jefe sí, y también mi pareja asi que mejor que te acostumbres porque eso no va a cambiar”.

“¿Por qué con él? ¿de todas las personas, por qué él?”. Suspira cansado. 

“¿Y por qué no? Es mi mejor amigo”. Ellie dobla los brazos sobre su pecho. 

“Es muy diferente a Joe” dice como si fuera algo malo. 

Esas palabras son la gota que rebasa el vaso y Ellie grita. 

“¡Gracias a dios por eso! Gracias a dios que es diferente a él, que no es un asesino pedófilo”. Siente su cara colorada de ira. “Gracias a dios es un buen hombre, deberías de agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí, fue el único que estuvo cuando todo se derrumbó. Todos me dieron la espalda menos Hardy, él confió en mí y siempre se preocupó por mí". 

Su padre intenta hablar pero Ellie lo calla. 

"No me importa lo que vas a decir, si no te gusta te sugiero que busques otro lado donde vivir". Se da la media vuelta y sale de la cocina. 

No tiene la intención de irse pero no puede soportar estar en la misma casa que su padre en este momento. Toma su campera, su cartera y se va. Comienza a caminar sin rumbo para calmarse. Odia a su padre y no quiere odiarlo porque es lo único familiar que le queda además de Lucy pero a veces hace que sea tan difícil. 

Respira hondo varias veces y busca un taxi para ir a la casa de Hardy. Cuando llega, él le abre la puerta, la sonrisa se borra de su rostro cuando ve su cara. 

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta Hardy dejándola pasar. 

"Discute con mi padre". Ella alza los hombros y se tira en el sofá. "Camine un poco para que se me vaya el enojo, ¿todavía se nota?" 

Él le da una sonrisa triste y se siente a su lado. "Tus ojos están caídos y tu nariz un poco colorada". 

Ella se acuesta apoyando la cabeza en su regazo e instantáneamente él comienza a jugar con su cabello. Ella cierra los ojos. 

"Cuéntame algo". 

"Hmm". Tira la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo. "Compré sábanas nuevas. Son azul oscuro". 

"Whoa" se burla. "¿Por mi?".

"No. Tenía que comprar nuevas sábanas, que tú vengas más seguido no tiene nada que ver" miente y ella sonríe abriendo los ojos. 

"¿Fue por mi, verdad?" Pregunta Hardy en voz baja. "La pelea" explica, al mirar la confusión en su rostro. 

Ella asiente y entierra la cabeza en su muslo, no quiere hablar de eso y él no la presiona. Se quedan en silencio hasta que su celular comienza a sonar. Ellie saca su celular de su bolsillo y lo pone sobre su rostro con los brazos extendidos. 

"Es Lucy" le dice cansada al ver su número. "Papá habrá corrido a contarle, pero si no la atiendo no dejará de llamar". Acepta la llamada y pone el celular en su oreja. 

Lucy grita tan fuerte que Hardy puede escucharla sin necesidad del altavoz. 

"¿TE ESTÁS ACOSTANDO CON HARDY?" 

Ellie aleja el celular de su oreja por un segundo, con una mueca. 

"Hola, Luce, sí y no solo eso, estoy saliendo con él". 

Lucy vuelve a gritar y ambos hacen una mueca. 

"¿Cuando ibas a decirme?".

"No sé, luego. Recién hablé con Tom y papá". 

"Lo sé, me llamó gritando que lo echaste de la casa". 

"No lo eché" dice Ellie ofendida sentándose derecha en el sofá. 

"Le dije que dudaba que hayas hecho eso. Ahora, cuéntame de tu amante". 

"Diug, no, no haré eso y no ahora". 

"Omg! ¡Está ahí contigo!" Grita de nuevo y Ellie no puede evitar sonreír. 

"Sí, luego te llamo". 

"No, por favor, necesito detalles, hablame ahora" le ruega y Ellie rodea los ojos.

"Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste la primera vez si había estado con él, y te dije que no, estaba mintiendo". 

"¿Qué?" Grita. 

"Y hace unos años, cuando estaba en Londres y me preguntaste si estaba sola. También te estaba mintiendo, estaba con él". Era divertido decir la verdad. 

"¿Qué? Maldita…" Lucy continúa gritando pero Ellie corta la llamada y se sienta junto a Hardy, con la cabeza sobre su pecho, él pasa un brazo por su cintura y la mira. 

"¿Sabes qué deberíamos hacer?". Usa su mano libre para acomodar los pequeños cabellos sueltos que están sobre su frente. 

Ella lo mira y niega con la cabeza. 

"Tener una cita". 

Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro. "Nunca tuvimos una primera cita". 

"Nop". Le sonríe de vuelta. "Hoy a la noche, será divertido". 

***

"¿Es una cita?" pregunta Tom entrando a la habitación de su madre con Fred detrás de él, la pregunta era solo cortesía, él ya sabe la respuesta. 

Ellie está parada frente al espejo de cuerpo entero pintando sus labios de rojo, ni se gira para verlo, está tratando de no salirse de sus labios, no hace esto tan a menudo y no es tan rápida como en su juventud. 

"¿Sabes que es Hardy, verdad? Él ya te ama no tienes que lucir bien" continua Tom sentándose en la cama.

"Quiero lucir bien por mi, no por él" dice Ellie apretando sus labios y cerrando el labial. "¿Me veo bien?" pregunta insegura girando para que su hijo la vea, lleva un jean azul con una blusa blanca y una suéter negro. Su cabello está suelto y sus rizos caen sobre su espalda. 

"Te ves bien" dice distraídamente mirando su celular. Ellie rodea los ojos. 

"Hermosa, mami" dice Fred, en su lugar y se para a su lado mirándose en el espejo. 

"Gracias, cariño" sonríe revolviendo su cabello "Daisy va a venir a quedarse con ustedes". Peina su cabello con sus dedos sin dejar de mirarse al espejo. A la tarde, cuando Ellie volvió a la casa luego de pasar tiempo con Hardy, su padre le dejó una nota que se iría a pasar la noche a la casa de su amigo Earl. Quizás tiempo separados era justo lo que necesitaban.

"Sí, ya me dijo" dice Tom. 

"¿Te hablas mucho con ella, no?" Lo mira a través del reflejo del espejo. 

"Supongo, es mi amiga". Tom alza los hombros. "¿No quieres que me lleve bien con mi hermanastra?" 

Ellie rodea los ojos y el timbre suena. 

"No digas esas cosas frente a Hardy, no quiero asustarlo". Le advierte antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando abre la puerta Hardy y Daisy están del otro lado.

"¡Me encanta tu color de labios!" dice Daisy besando su mejilla, entra y camina hacía la sala como si fuera su casa, Hardy entra detrás de ella y se detiene para besar a Ellie. 

"Te ves bien, te traje esto". Saca de su espalda una caja de chocolates y un ramo de margaritas, ella se ríe.

"Eres un idiota".

"Gracias, aceptaré un beso por eso" dice agachándose para besarla. Nunca se cansaría de sus besos ahora. 

"Falta el vino" dice tomando las flores y los chocolates. 

"Oh, le dejé en casa para más tarde" le guiña un ojo y ella lo vuelve a besar. 

Se escuchan pasos en la escalera y se giran para ver a los niños bajar, Fred corre hacia él y Hardy se agacha para alzarlo. 

"Alec, Tom dice que amas a mamá ¿es cierto?" 

Hardy abre la boca sin saber que decir y mira a Ellie que está tan sorprendida como él, de fondo se escucha la risa divertida de Tom, que está parado en el último escalón apoyado en la barandilla de la escalera y de Daisy que sale de la sala para reirse. 

"Hmm si, si es cierto" dice rascando su garganta, su voz más segura al final de la oración. 

"Bien" sonríe "yo también, pero no la hagas llorar. Mi maestra dice que alguien que te ama no te puede hacer llorar"

Hardy sonríe con ternura y asiente. "Lo prometo, amigo". 

"¿Cuando te volviste un hombrecito tan grande?" le pregunta Ellie estirando su mano para hacerle cosquillas y Fred se ríe tratando de huir en los brazos de Hardy. 

"Ven, pequeño Fred" dice Daisy caminando hacia ellos. "Papá y Ellie tienen que irse" 

"Yo guardo esto" dice Tom tomando las flores y los dulces de las manos de su madre. 

"¿Al menos me puedo despedir?" dice Ellie tomando su chaqueta y su cartera, parece que los estaban echando. 

Saludan a sus hijos y los 3 salen a la puerta. 

"¡Vuelvan tarde!" dice Daisy con Fred en su cadera

"¡Diviertanse!" Grita Tom. 

Cuando ellos desaparecen, los 3 entran a la casa. 

"Yo acostaré a Fred" dice Daisy cerrando la puerta, Tom está parado frente a ella.

"Nick llegará en media hora". Mira su celular para comprobar la hora. 

"Esta bien, pero no vendrá ninguna chica. ¿Escuchaste?" Le advierte con una seriedad que lo asusta. 

"Si, lo sé".

"Y tampoco beban tanto que tu madre se dará cuenta. Lo que menos necesito es que te caigas borracho se la escalera o algo así". Dobla los brazos sobre su pecho. 

"Solo será una cerveza, Daze, relájate". 

"No quiero causar problemas de nuevo. Al menos no por un tiempo" dice con una mueca. 

Tom la mira y asiente. "No habrá problemas. Lo prometo. "¿Tú invitas a alguien?".

"¿Qué parte de no causar problemas no escuchaste?". Cuando Tom le mandó un mensaje diciendo que su amigo iba a venir, que lo cubra, ella aceptó porque no tenía problema con eso pero cuando Tom le dijo que podía llevar a alguien también si quería, Daisy se desanimó un poco, Chloe era la única amiga de verdad que tenía y justo iba a salir a cenar con su madre, todos los chicos de su clase eran unos idiotas y no quería ver a ninguno. Prefería pasar la noche sola y cuidando que Tom no arruine nada.

Tom rodea los ojos. Daisy suspira.

"Solo me quedaré aquí, miraré una película y comeré doritos" 

"Esta bien, pero si quieres una cerveza sube a buscarla" dice subiendo las escaleras. 

"¡Trata de no parecer tan emocionado por un poco de alcohol!" Le grita mientras él sube, segundo después se escucha el golpe de la puerta de su habitación cerrándose. Daisy suspira y busca a Fred para ponerlo a dormir. Algo le dice que va a terminar su noche jugando videojuegos y bebiendo cervezas con 2 chicos un año más joven que ella. 

Por otro lado Hardy lleva a Ellie a un restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad, es increíble que nunca hayan tenido una cita. En todos los años de idas y venidas nunca hicieron esto, bueno, una vez en Londres, pero estaban fingiendo ser otras personas. Ahora todo estaba saliendo bien hasta que el celular de Hardy comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo. 

Él atiende rápidamente, por miedo de que sea uno de los niños, pero no, es Bob. 

"Oh, mierda".

Ellie lo mira confundida y un poco asustada. 

Hardy pone su celular en su pecho le dice. "Es Bob, hubo un robo violento, 2 personas en terapia intensiva, solo uno puede hablar y 3 testigos". 

Ellie hace una mueca y se pone su abrigo. Su velada está terminada y ni siquiera han llegado a pedir la comida. 

"No, ella está conmigo" dice Hardy mirando a Ellie. "Manda a Jackson, no llegaremos tan rápido. Pásame la dirección por mensaje, estamos a las afueras del pueblo". Pasa una mano por su barba y miró hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido. "Ehh mmm cosas… personales" miente horriblemente a la sincera pregunta de Bob de por qué estaban allí. 

Ellie suspira y adelantándose le quita el celular a Hardy de la oreja. "Déjate de preguntas, Bob, ya salimos para allá" y cuelga. "Vamos, cosas personales". Se levanta y sale del lugar dejando su mano hacia atrás. Hardy corre detrás de ella y toma su mano, dejando que lo dirija hacia el auto. 

Es de madrugada y ambos están sentados en las escaleras de la comisaría comiendo chips. No hay nadie más que ellos en la oscuridad de la noche, hay tanto silencio que se puede oír al mar golpeando contra la costa.

Han pasado toda la noche entrevistando a la única víctima capaz de hablar, yendo al hospital a comprobar a los otros dos, y hablando con unos vecinos que dicen que vieron todo por la ventana de su casa. 

"¿Sentiste como todos nos miraron al llegar?" pregunta Ellie con la boca llena.

"¿Por qué lo harían? Los dos llegamos tarde, de noche, desde lejos y sin nuestros trajes" dice con sarcasmo y ella golpea su hombro con el suyo. 

"¿Tu crees que lo descubrieron?".

"Nah". Niega. "Sospechan de nosotros hace años". 

"¿Se los diremos?". 

Hardy la mira. "¿Qué quieres qué haga un anuncio? Me paro en el medio de la oficina y grito, estoy enamorado de Ellie Miller y quiero que todos lo sepan?" Se burla y ella rodea los ojos divertida. 

"No, idiota". 

Él se ríe y pone una mano en su muslo, me encanta como le dice idiota cuando no está enojada realmente. 

"Si seguimos llegando juntos y comenzamos a ir tomados de la mano por el pueblo no tardaran mucho en hacer dos más dos". 

"Los rumores vuelan, estoy segura que para final de semana ya lo saben".

"Sin embargo. Nada de esto en el trabajo" dice con seriedad besando su mejilla. Ella lo mira alzando una ceja. 

"¿De qué estás hablando? Tú eres el que no puede resistirse". 

"¿Yo?" Su voz sale aguda. 

"¿Yo?" Se burla imitando su voz. "Sí, tú. Si mal no recuerdo nuestro primer beso fue en esa oficina". 

"Bueno, sí… pero trataremos de que no. No frente a nuestros compañeros". 

Ellie sonríe. "Haré algo tan increíble que no podrás resistirte y me besaras frente a todos". 

"Por supuesto que no. Tengo más control que eso" dice con seguridad pero Ellie le lanza una mirada. "No importa lo que digas, no te besaré" dice con menos seguridad. 

Ellie asiente con una sonrisa y vuelve a su comida. Oh, sabe que tarde o temprano la besará en el medio de un caso. 

"Tiene sentido que nuestra primera cita termine aquí" dice Hardy distraídamente limpiando sus dedos con una servilleta. 

"Que tontos fuimos al creer que podíamos tener una noche libre" sonríe Ellie mirándolo. 

"Lastima que no pudimos cenar" se lamenta Hardy. 

"Esto es mucho mejor, Hardy" dice como si fuera obvio, metiendo la última papa en su boca y deja la bolsa a un costado. "Fue una buena noche, combine mis cosas favoritas en el mundo". Sacude sus manos para limpiar los restos de fritura en ellas y se apoya en su hombro abrazando su brazo.

"¿Trabajo y comida frita?" pregunta tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

"Y tu" dice levantando la cabeza para mirarlo, él sonríe y la besa, poniendo su mano libre en su mejilla.

"¿Qué dices si vamos a mi casa a beber ese vino que dejé guardado?" Murmura a centímetros de sus labios. 

"¡Por fin!" Ellie se aleja de él. "Pensé que nunca preguntarías" se levanta del suelo y comienza a caminar hacia la calle. "Vamos, Alec, no tengo toda la noche". Le grita sin girar para mirarlo.

Él la mira alejarse y sonríe mientras junta las bolsas antes de correr tras ella. 


	2. Preguntas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz navidad!!

"Esto es estúpido". 

"Solo cállate y contesta mis preguntas". 

Hardy suspira y el aire le da cosquillas a Ellie. Él está acostado boca abajo entre sus piernas, con la cabeza en su estómago mientras ella juega con su cabello mirando hacia el techo. 

"3 películas favoritas". 

"No tengo películas favoritas, mi amor, la última vez que revisé no soy una niña de 15 años…". 

Ella golpea suavemente su cabeza. "No arruines el juego, luego me preguntas tú a mi". 

"Como si no supiera que tu película favorita es The Remains of the Day” 

Ellie abre la boca sorprendida y lo mira. “¿Cómo lo sabes?”

Él alza los hombros. “Una vez me lo dijiste” murmura sin importancia. 

Ella niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa incrédula en su rostro y vuelve a jugar con su cabello. “Ahora callate y responde mis preguntas” 

Iba a burlarse de ella diciendo que no podía callarse y responder al mismo tiempo pero decide dejar de molestarla y en su lugar responder. 

"Goodfellas".

"Bien. ¿Y qué más?"

Hardy piensa un segundo y suspira. 

"It's a Wonderful Life"

Ella alza una ceja. "¿En serio? No creí que te gustara la navidad". Sonríe. 

"No me gusta la navidad" dice como si fuera obvio. "Pero la veía con mi madre todo el tiempo". Tira la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla. "Los viernes a la noche cuando mi padre se iba a quién sabe dónde, ella, en vez de huir de ahí, se sentaba en la televisión y me obligaba a ver alguna película con ella". 

"¿Tu padre no estaba mucho en casa no?". 

"Oh, no, maldito bastardo, no vaya a ser que se haga cargo de su hijo. Siempre fuimos mamá y yo". Alza los hombros. "Vimos esa y An Affair to Remember cientos de veces".

"Yo también la vi con mi mamá!". 

"Era su favorita". Respira hondo recordando su mano sobre la suya y como ella lloraba cuando el personaje de Debora Kerr no podía llegar al Empire State. "Siempre lloraba cuando chocaban a Debora Kerr". Él sonríe y la mira. "Ella lloraba y yo me quejaba, mamá ya sabes que van a terminar juntos"

Ellie se ríe y pasa las yemas de sus dedos por su mejilla. 

"Que raro, tu".

"Mamá siempre me decía que lo importante era el camino no el final" suspira y ambos se quedan en silencio. Hardy no quiere estar triste, simplemente besa su costilla y vuelve apoyar la mejilla en su estómago.

"Mi turno. ¿Libro favorito?". 

"Ehh. Sons and Lovers. Yo, tres recuerdos de la infancia" 

"¿3?". Grita y Ellie hace una mueca. "¿Realmente crees que tuve una buena infancia?".

"Asumo que no pero no lo sé si no me cuentas" dice como si fuera obvio. “Un recuerdo”. 

Mientras piensa dibuja círculos en sus costillas. 

"Ver las películas con mi mamá". Su voz es baja y Ellie casi ni lo oye. "Aunque supongo que ya dije ésa".

Ella no lo presiona y deja que él se tome su tiempo. "Cuando tenía 10, mi abuela nos invitó a pasar la navidad en Galés, mi padre no quiso ir porque en ese entonces tenía un bar y tenía que quedarse a cuidarlo. Fuimos solo mi madre y yo". Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro. "Fue la mejor navidad que tuve de niño. Había primos segundos que nunca vi, mi madre me regaló un juego de mesa que quería y jugamos hasta que me quedé dormido en la mesa". 

Ellie sonríe. "¿Fue tu mejor navidad?". 

"Mm, la segunda. La mejor fue la segunda navidad de Daisy, ya entendía de los regalos y Santa. Tess le compró una orejas de reno miniaturas y no se la quitó en todo el día" sonríe recordando lo hermosa que se veía y levanta la cabeza para mirar a Ellie. Sus ojos brillan como siempre brillan cuando habla de su hija. Otra cosa que Ellie ama de él, sus ojos y como expresan tanto lo que siente. 

"Yo mismo me disfrace de Santa" 

"Noo!". Se ríe.

"Daisy se asustó al principio pero luego se rió y se quedó en mi regazo con sus orejas de reno toda el día". 

"Oh, mi corazón. Por favor necesito ver esas fotos". 

Hardy se ríe. "Las buscaré". 

"Nuestra primera navidad con Tom la pasamos en el hospital, Joe…" Ellie se queda callada un segundo, tiene la intención de continuar pero Hardy la interrumpe. 

"No es necesario que me cuentes si no quieres" su voz es muy dulce y ella le da una sonrisa triste. 

"Él es parte de mi pasado y de las historias con mis hijos, tengo que tratar de nombrarlo sin sentir odio". Respira. "Se cayó de la ventana mientras ponía las luces, se quebró la pierna unas horas antes de la cena. Recién habíamos comprado la casa y toda mi familia iba a venir, hasta primos que ahora ni veo. Les dejé la llave y me fui con él y Tom al hospital. Brindamos con las enfermeras". 

Hardy sonríe. "Al menos Tom no lo recuerda". 

"Oh, no, para nada. Pero en ese momento creí que era muy tierno, los 3 solos como una familia reciente, acostados en una cama de hospital con Tom durmiendo entre nosotros". Alza los hombros. Se queda mirando hacia el techo, pensando en todas las navidades pasadas y todos los trajes de santa que Joe usó en el pasado para Tom, en decorar el árbol juntos, hacer muñecos de nieve o galletitas de jengibre, todas esas cosas navideñas que nunca hizo con Fred. Todas esas cosas que Fred no tendrá. 

“Verdura favorita y la que más odias”

Ellie se ríe suavemente porque se ha olvidado completamente del juego, se sorprende de que él lo recuerde. 

“Favorita cebolla, la que odio zanahoria ”. Hace cara de asco. “Odio la zanahoria ”

“¿Zanahoria? ¿Qué tienes 5 años?” se burla.

"Si está oculta en la comida no me molesta pero verla ahí, diug" saca la lengua, Hardy niega con la cabeza. 

"Literalmente una niña de 5 años". 

Ella lo ignora. "Tu peor cita". 

"Uf, la última". Rodea los ojos y antes de poder contarle algo más, ella hace otra pregunta. 

"¿Besaste a tu última cita?".

Hardy se levanta de su estómago, sosteniéndose encima de ella apoyándose sobre sus brazos. La mira sorprendido, abre la boca, la cierra y la vuelve abrir. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste esperando para hacer esa pregunta?". 

"¡Nada!" Se defiende. "Salió naturalmente". 

"Naaah, no me mientas" se ríe. "Quieres saber si la besé desde que supiste de la cita". 

"¡No te miento!". Trata de sonar seria pero su voz es muy aguda. Hardy la mira con incredulidad y comienza hacer cosquillas en su costado. Le toma menos de un segundo a Ellie patalear para sacárselo de encima mientras se ríe. “¡Hardy! ¡Basta!”. Sigue con las cosquillas hasta que ella también comienza hacerle cosquillas a él. De alguna forma él termina encima de ella con la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Su risa le hace cosquillas a Ellie y ella besa su mejilla. 

“No creas que el juego terminó” le advierte mientras lo abraza por la espalda poniendo una mano en su nuca. 

“Tu juego es una mierda, mi amor” dice pero apoya su cabeza en su hombros mientras abraza su cintura y entrelaza sus piernas, listo para otra ronda de horribles preguntas. 

"Es la segunda vez que me dices así" dice Ellie con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. 

"¿Cómo?" Pregunta, confundido. 

"Mi amor". 

"Oh, lo siento, no me di cuenta, no lo diré si no te gusta" dice rápidamente y ella siente que se derrite de ternura. 

"No, tonto, me gusta. Sigue diciéndolo, suena bien". Ellie acaricia las raíces de su cabello.

"Y no, no la besé" murmura plantando un beso en la unión entre su cuello y su hombro. 

"¿En serio?". 

"De verdad. Fue de mis peores citas, y eso que he tenido horribles". 

Ellie se ríe. "Ahora necesito que me cuentes todas". 

"No hablaremos de mis citas". 

"Dónde la conociste de todos modos" 

"Por Daisy…" suspira "por una aplicación de citas" gruñe, y Ellie se ríe tan fuerte que habrá despertado a algunos vecinos. 

"Omg, tinder" 

"Oh, cállate". Entierra la cabeza en su cuello y está agradecido que no pueda verlo. "No tendría que haberlo hecho, solo pensé en ti toda la noche". 

"Aw". Ellie besa su oreja. "Cuando lo descubrí por un momento pensé que era algo que tú querías". 

"¿Y te pusiste celosa?". Pregunta, divertido saliendo de su cuello para mirarla. 

"Claro que no" dice como si eso fuera imposible.

Él alza una ceja y ella rodea los ojos. "Bueno sí, tal vez un poco"murmura sin importancia y él se ríe. 

Hardy se acuesta a su lado y la besa, Ellie gira lentamente para quedar uno frente al otro de costado.

"Tess estaba celosa de ti, ¿sabes?". Hardy mete un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. 

"¿Qué?". 

"Nunca me dijo nada pero podía verlo en sus ojos, y cuando me fui a vivir más cerca de ella y Daze, no dejaba de preguntar por ti y si seguíamos en contacto". 

"Whoa" dice sorprendida. "Yo… bueno, yo sí estaba celosa de ella. Y estaba tan enojada por tener celos de ella"

"¿Por qué?". 

"Cuando te operaste del corazón, yo me negué a llevarte pero luego me sentí mal por eso entonces volví a la noche pero tu estabas dormido y ella estaba en el sofá leyendo nuestros archivos. Me molesto tanto verla allí, cuidando de ti, como si fuera su propia casa. Y cuando te fuiste, sabía que te ibas a ir por ella también". 

"¡No!" Dice rápidamente pero ella le lanza una mirada. 

"!Vamos!" 

Hardy suspira."No estaba enamorado de ella". Cree que es necesario aclararlo. "Es solo, era agradable tenerla de vuelta, me sentía solo y aunque sabía que te amaba también sabía que lo nuestro no podía ser". 

"Entonces corriste a los brazos de Tess".

Él hace una mueca de dolor. "No necesariamente aunque sí perdí la dignidad preguntando si me quería de vuelta".

"¿En serio lo hiciste?". 

Hardy asiente. "Ella dijo que no, claramente y cuando me mudé cerca de Daze me dijo que todavía salía con Dave". 

Ellie lo mira con atención y todavía puede ver el dolor en sus ojos. "Tiempo después de mi llegada, él oficialmente se divorció y se mudó con Tess, ahí comenzaron todas las peleas con Daisy y ella prefería estar conmigo que con su madre, yo por fin estaba recuperando a mi hija, no podía irme" explicó. "Hasta que Daisy pasaba toda la semana conmigo, no podía ver a Dave sin hacer cara de asco y no podía hablar con su madre sin gritar. Y yo, por otro lado odiaba mi trabajo, a mis compañeros de trabajo, y solo pensaba en ti, entonces le propuse venir y ella aceptó". 

"Ella se ve mejor ahora". 

"Sí, creo que por fin todo está saliendo bien para nosotros". 

Ellie sonríe y se acerca para besarlo. "Te amo". Acaricia su nariz con la suya. 

"Yo también. Ahora, ¿damos por terminado este juego de mierda?". 

"No, tengo una más". Sonríe. "¿El mejor beso de tu vida?". 

"Oh, fácil, mi primera novia, en la playa…" dice convencido y Ellie asiente como si no le molestara, él sonríe y niega con la cabeza. "Tú, amor, uno de nuestros primeros besos en el hotel". 

La sonrisa tierna de Ellie desaparece de su rostro. "¿Cuando te bese en el hotel?". 

"La primera noche, literalmente dijiste 'no vamos hacerlo de vuelta'" imita la voz de Ellie. "Y segundos después me estabas besando". 

"No lo recuerdo así" dice haciéndose la ofendida y él se rueda encima de ella haciéndola cosquillas. Ellie se ríe. 

*** 

Desayunan en silencio, son solo ellos dos en pijama mirando las noticias en sus celulares, leyendo en voz alta algo que saben que le puede interesar al otro y beben té. Como es sábado Daisy llegó tarde anoche de salir con Chloe y dormirá hasta tarde hoy, Fred está al cuidado de Beth, que se ofreció a cuidarlo, y Tom fue a pasar la noche a la casa de su amigo Nick. Ellie habló con la madre de Nick y comprobó que parece una buena mujer y también conoció al propio Nick, para saber mejor con quien se junta su hijo. Tom se avergonzó en cada segundo pero entendió porque su madre hacía esto. 

"¿Vienen a cenar hoy? Tom quiere comer lasaña". 

"Si fuera por Tom lasaña es lo único que comeríamos". Dice Ellie con la boca llena. "Es la tercera vez en la semana que cenamos aquí".

“Realmente no me molesta si eso es lo que estás insinuando”. Hardy la mira por encima de la taza. 

“Siento que estoy invadiendo tu espacio con 2 niños” admite. 

“Si no fuera por toda la situación con tu padre estoy seguro que sería al revés, ¿también creerías que estoy invadiendo tu espacio con Daze?”

“No, claro que no". 

“Bueno, yo tampoco, me gusta tenerlos aquí, me gusta cocinar para ustedes". Estira su mano y toma la suya a través de la mesa. "Solo desearía tener un lugar más grande para que estemos más cómodos".

Ellie aprieta su mano y le da una sonrisa triste. "Lamento lo de mi padre". 

“No tienes la culpa por las decisiones que él toma como hombre adulto”. 

"Lo sé, es solo que… no se da cuenta que nos está alejando, el otro día se enojó con Fred simplemente porque te nombró y Fred se enojó con él para defenderte y yo también me enojé con él por meter a mis hijos en el medio". 

"Cristo. Sinceramente pensé que después de un tiempo las cosas iban a estar mejor". 

"Yo también". Suspira. "Al menos está buscando lugar a donde irse, o eso le dijo a Luce". 

Hardy asiente y termina su té.

"Entonces… vendremos a la noche, ahora me iré a buscar a mi pequeño Fredo". Suelta su mano y se levanta de la mesa. 

"¿No puedes quedarte un rato más?" Pregunta con voz suave. 

"Beth debe irse y ya lo cuidó toda la noche". Camina hacia él y Hardy tira la cabeza hacia atrás para recibir 3 besos suyos. 

Ellie va a cambiarse a la habitación y cuando vuelve viste su traje del día anterior pero sin la chaqueta, con la camisa desabotonada en los primeros botones y su cabello suelto. Volvió a perder su colita en la cama de Hardy, está segura de que hay una especie de triángulo de las bermudas allí porque pierde todas sus colitas de cabello. 

Hardy está en la cocina lavando los platos y las tazas, ella entra y corre a abrazarlo por la espalda, entrelazando sus dedos sobre su estómago. 

"Ya debo irme" bosteza. 

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?". Toma sus manos y besa sus nudillos.

"Nah, Fred te verá y no te dejará ir" murmura, cerrando los ojos y él sonríe. Ella tiene razón. 

"Buen día" dice Daisy entrando a la cocina entre dormida, su cabello está en un rodete desordenado y tiene un poco de maquillaje del día anterior. 

"¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano" dice Ellie soltando a Alec y girando para mirarla. 

"Sed" murmura tropezando hacia la heladera, saca una botella de agua y bebe la mitad de un solo trago. Alec y Ellie comparten una mirada divertida. "¿Qué hora es? Pregunta mientras se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano. 

"Van a ser las 9". 

Daisy hace un gruñido. "Volveré a dormir, despiertame cuando sea de mediodía". Ella no llega a girar qué suena el timbre de la puerta. 

Hardy se adelanta y va a atender dejando a las chicas solas.

"¿La pasaste bien anoche?" Pregunta Ellie apoyando su espalda contra la mesada. 

"Sí, me duelen las piernas, Chloe no dejaba que me quede quieta, a mi no me gusta bailar tanto". 

Ellie sonríe divertida. "¿Te divertiste entonces?". 

"Sí, bastante" bebe el resto del agua. "Preguntaron por Tom, Eddie, el dueño de la casa, me dijo que la próxima vez lo invite". 

"Oh" dijo Ellie sorprendida. "Bueno, si van juntos no tengo problema de que él vaya". 

Daisy está por decir algo cuando su padre grita. 

"Daze tu madre está aquí". 

"¿Qué?". Ella mira a Ellie, que está tan confundida como ella y sale al comedor. 

Su padre está de espaldas a ella, parado frente a Tess. Su madre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro. 

"Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?". Pregunta parándose junto a su padre. 

Ellie sale detrás de ella, sinceramente no tenía ganas de exponerse pero Tess la iba a ver de todas formas y no quería quedar como maleducada. Además se le hace tarde para buscar a Fred y todavía tiene que ponerse sus zapatos. 

"Daze… oh, Miller" dice Tess, su sonrisa cae un poco pero no lo suficiente para que sea evidente. 

"Hola" sonríe ella y se para junto a Daisy. 

"¿interrumpo algo, están en algún caso?". 

"No" dice Hardy simplemente y Ellie se siente incómoda. 

Tess retoma la conversación y dice "Estoy aquí porque con Dave iremos a visitar a su madre, que no vive lejos de aquí, y creí que quizás querías venir con nosotros". Mira a su hija.

Hardy no puede creer lo que escucha y mira a Daisy que está igual de asombrada que él.

"¿Qué? Y no podías mandar un mensaje como un ser humano normal". 

"Lo hice pero no me contestaste". 

"Estaba dormida" alza los hombros. "Y por supuesto que no iré. Primero no me avisaste, segundo no sabes si tengo planes y tercero lo que menos quiero es pasar el fin de semana con Dave, su madre y sus hijos". 

"Debes darle una oportunidad" dice Tess desesperada y Ellie siente lástima por ella. 

"¡No! Su madre no me quiere y lo sabes, siempre me hace sentir incómoda" Dobla los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Sabes? El padre de Ellie tampoco me quiere o quiere a papá pero ella no me obliga a pasar tiempo con él" dice Daisy tomando el brazo de Ellie y dándole un apretón. Ellie no se siente orgullosa de eso. 

La puerta se abre y Dave entra como si fuera su propia casa. Todos se giran para mirarlo entrar y él camina derecho hacia Tess.

Ellie mira a Hardy sorprendida y él está igual de molesto que ella. 

"Hola a todos. Lo siento, pero Tess debemos irnos sino no llegaremos al horario que mi madre nos convocó". 

"En un segundo" contesta Tess y vuelve a mirar a su hija.

Dave hace lo mismo y se sorprende de ver a Daisy abrazando el brazo de un desconocido "Oh, gente nueva". Sonríe. 

Ellie trata con todas sus fuerzas no alzar las cejas y en su lugar estira su brazo libre hacia Dave y dice "Soy Ellie, pareja de Hardy". 

"Un gusto, Dave". Toma la mano de Ellie y le da un apretón.

Se produce un silencio incómodo y Daisy mira a su padre con una sonrisa divertida. Él le da una mirada de advertencia pero ella ignora. 

"Es una linda mañana ¿no?" dice Dave. 

Ellie gira la cabeza para mirar por la ventana. "Si, parece que sí, lo siento, acabo de levantarme" se excusa. 

"Igual que yo" dice Daisy tapando su boca mientras bosteza. "No se ustedes pero me iré a dormir unas horitas más". 

"Daisy, no, por favor, ven conmigo, no te veo hace un mes". Tess da un paso adelante y Daisy aprieta el brazo de Ellie. 

Ellie siente pena por Tess, porque reconoce esa voz, reconoce la tristeza cuando tu hijo no quiere pasar tiempo contigo. 

"Mamá! Eres increíble" dice indignada. "No sé que esperabas apareciendo aquí pero no iré a ningún lado contigo y tu estúpido novio". 

"Iré a encender el auto, nos vemos en un segundo". Dave se va tan rápido como llegó. 

"¿Oh, Dave es estupido pero Miller no lo es?" 

"Okey, no tengo tiempo para esto" dice Ellie incómoda y mira a Hardy. "Debo ir a buscar a Fred". 

Daisy suelta su brazo lentamente y Ellie aprieta su mano antes de dirigirse a su habitación para ponerse los zapatos y buscar su abrigo. 

Tess mira a Ellie irse y luego mira a Alec. "No sabía de ustedes, Daze no me dijo nada" dice con voz de falso interés "¿Hace cuanto que…?" 

"Mamá!" se queja Daisy 

"Oh… mes y medio, dos meses, creo..." contesta casualmente, realmente no están llevando la cuenta. 

"Oh". 

"Mamá, ¿por qué no te vas? Dave te está esperando" dice Daisy molesta pero luego se siente mal por ser tan ruda y dice más tranquila "podemos vernos luego si quieres, pero hoy no iré con tu familia". 

****

Esa noche, Ellie deja a Tom y a Fred cocinando con Hardy y se va a la habitación de Daisy. Apenas toca la puerta ella abre del otro lado lista para ir al comedor. 

"Estaba a punto de ir". 

"En realidad, quería hablar contigo a solas" dice Ellie un poco nerviosa, no está segura de cómo va a reaccionar Daisy. Se llevan bien y tienen confianza pero teme sobrepasar los límites con lo que está a punto de decir. 

"Eh, si, ¿sobre qué?" Como es claro que Ellie no quiere hablar en la puerta, Daisy da un paso atrás y entra a su habitación. 

"Es sobre tu madre". 

"Oh, ¿qué hay con ella?" 

"Creo… creo que debes resolver las cosas con tu madre" 

“No tienes ni idea que sucedió entre nosotras” dice un poco molesta y se sienta en la cama. Ellie se queda incómoda parada frente a ella. 

"Lo sé" dice con tranquilidad. "Por favor dime, puedo ayudarte, quiero ayudarte, es claro que estar enojada con ella no es algo grato para tí"

Daisy la mira con el ceño fruncido y Ellie siente que se parece a su padre, sin embargo la niña suspira y lentamente su cara se relaja. 

"Tienes razón" ella murmura sin mirarla. "Es que… no puedo evitar estar enojada con mi mamá. Es como que la veo y me enfurece" 

"¿Y no mejora con el tiempo?".

"No, cada vez es peor". Mira al suelo. “Desde que resolvieron Sandbrook, y leí toda las notas en el periódico, siento enojo y ese enojo nunca se va, no importa cuando piense que amo a mi madre, ese enojo está en mi pecho, cada vez que pasó un fin de semana en su casa, cada vez que paso tiempo con los hijos de Dave o con él mismo, quiero gritar". Se pasa una mano por la cara. 

"¿Y nunca hablaste de esto con ella?". 

"No, no se puede hablar con ella sin gritar, nunca me escucha, dice que soy muy chica para entender por qué hizo lo que hizo". Rodea los ojos. 

"Bueno, tampoco hay mucho que explicar. ¿Qué es lo que más te molesta a tí? Que haya engañado a tu padre o todo lo que sucedió después a raíz de eso".

"El después". La mira. "Todo lo que hizo después, las mentiras, el dejar que odie a mi padre. Mi papá era mi héroe, El, él era todo en mi vida, pero de repente había reporteros en la puerta de casa, noticias hablando mal de él y luego desapareció” 

“Lo hizo para protegerte”. Ellie siente la necesidad de agregar eso. 

“¡Pero yo no sabía!”. Su voz se eleva y Ellie puede ver el brillo en sus ojos. “Yo no lo sabía, Ellie! Lo odié, lo odié por abandonarme, lo odié por dejar que mamá traiga a Dave a casa”.

“Todo ese tiempo estuve enojada con la persona equivocada. Él se fue para protegerme a mí y a mamá, a mi madre, una mujer que ni siquiera se lo merece, una mujer que lo traicionó y luego metió a ese hombre estúpido a mi casa” su voz suena muy angustiada pero sigue enojada y sus puños estan cerrados. "Lo odio a él, la odio a ella, odio como me hacen sentir y me odio a mi misma por odiarlos". Su voz se rompe y comienza a llorar. Entierra la cara en sus manos y Ellie corre a sentarse a su lado, pone una mano en su hombro y Daisy se tira sobre ella. Ellie la abraza dejando que lloré en su hombro. 

Daisy respira hondo, determinada a calmarse, se siente avergonzada de romper en llanto pero se sorprende cuando no se siente incómoda de estar en los brazos de Ellie. Ella la mueve de atrás hacia delante suavemente mientras murmura como si ella fuera pequeña. Pasa un tiempo hasta que finalmente se calma y Daisy se limpia las lágrimas. 

"¿Mejor?" Pregunta Ellie corriendo el cabello de su cara. 

Daisy asiente. "Me duele haber perdido 3 años en la vida de mi padre”. Comienza en voz baja pero Ellie puede escucharla. "Él estaba solo, con una enfermedad del corazón, y yo le di la espalda, cientos de llamadas perdidas a lo largo de los años, veía su número y lo dejaba sonar. Me odio por haber sido una niña caprichosa. Él podía haber muerto en el hospital sin despedirse de mí…" Respira hondo para evitar volver a llorar, es la primera vez que habla en voz alta todo lo que siente y piensa. "Ella dejó que yo esté enojada con mi papá, supongo que así era más fácil, no tenía que asumir la culpa por haber destruido el caso y la familia”. 

"¿Puedo serte sincera?". 

"¿Cuando no lo haz sido?" Sonríe Daisy y Ellie la de una pequeña sonrisa. 

"Creo que tienes razón y que tu enojo es justificado pero también creo que estás siendo dura con tu madre, Day. Creo que de a poco deberías tratar de ser más suave con ella… sobre todo porque hace dos años que vives lejos y te estás perdiendo cosas con ella así como pasó con tu padre”

“Era lo que quería” admite ella con vergüenza, sale de su hombro para poder mirarla a los ojos. "Dios, me da mucha vergüenza decir esto, me siento como una perra”

Ellie se ríe suavemente. “Si, suenas bastante como una perra". Daisy la mira y también se ríe. 

“El castigo no sirve de nada, Daze" dice Ellie cuando la risa se calma, toma su mano y le da un apretón. “Dentro de unos años te darás vuelta y te darás cuenta que perdiste tiempo valioso por estar enojada” 

“No puedo hacer como si nada, Ellie, no puedo perdonarla y seguir como si no me hubiera lastimado”.

“No digo que hagas como si nada, solo… solo que lentamente te permitas entablar de nuevo una relación con ella, saber si ella se disculpa por lo sucedido. Tu madre cometió un error que lastimó a mucha gente, sí, pero fue un error humano y estúpido. Sé que debes pensar ‘es mi madre, debería protegerme no lastimarme”. Ellie siente las lágrimas crecer en sus ojos. "Y es verdad, pero las madres cometemos cientos de errores, algunos peores que otros, pero te aseguro que tu madre lo siente. Y si no lo hace y no se arrepiente, al menos diste el primer paso, al menos hiciste lo que una buena persona debe hacer” levanta su mano y toca su mejilla. "Porque eres una buena persona, cariño, no dejes que el enojo te nuble". 

Daisy la mira con lágrimas en sus ojos. “Estoy tan harta de estar enojada, Ellie” confiesa y se tira hacia adelante para abrazarla. 

“Te entiendo, amor". La abraza de vuelta frotando su espalda. Se quedan allí por bastante tiempo hasta que Daisy rompe el silencio. 

“Me alegra que estés aquí, El” murmura en su hombro. 

Ellie sonríe y besa su frente. "Cuando lo necesites". Le da una palmadita en el brazo. "Ahora, te lavas la cara para sacar esos ojos rojos y vamos con los chicos que están cocinando". 

Daisy asiente limpiando las lágrimas secas. "¿Sabes si Tom trajo el Uno?" Se levanta de la cama. 

"Sí, creo que sí". Ellie se para frente al espejo y descubre que sus ojos también están un poco brillosos. 

"Compraré otro juego, siempre compartimos el mismo set de cartas" Daisy abre la puerta y Ellie sale detrás de ella. 

"Si, ¿por qué hace eso?" Pregunta mientras se escucha la risa de los chicos venir de la cocina. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Debes hacerte los estudios". 

"Miller, deja de molestarme". Hardy se queja mientras entra a su oficina, ella entra detrás de él.

"No seas idiota. Debes ir a tu chequeo". 

"Me siento perfecto". Dice como si fuera obvio. 

"¿Quieres morir?". 

"Deja de ser tan dramática". Él suspira y se sienta en su escritorio, ella le lanza una mirada molesta. 

"Hablo enserio, Hardy. Con tu condición…" 

"No es una condición" gruñe abriendo una carpeta. "Además, ya tuve la operación, que es lo peor que puede pasar". 

"Que algo falle y te mueras, ¿estás bromeando?" Dobla los brazos sobre su pecho. 

Él rodea los ojos. "Hay trabajo que hacer, Miller, luego hablamos de esto". Mueve su mano como señal para que se vaya. 

Ella suspira pero asiente. Podía ser tan terco a veces. "Solo trata de no morir, no hace ni 3 meses que estamos juntos". Dice la última parte en voz baja, la puerta está entreabierta y cualquiera puede escucharlos. Es cierto que no lo mantienen en secreto pero todavía no hablan abiertamente de su relación y si alguno de sus compañeros lo sabe no les dijeron nada.

Hardy no puede evitar la pequeña sonrisa y asiente. 

Ellie niega con la cabeza y sale de la oficina. No se sorprende cuando siente las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ella. Todos sospechan pero nadie sabe nada con certeza aún. Es gracioso ver como quieren confirmar su relación sin preguntar. 

Están bebiendo un café en las escaleras de la comisaría mientras esperan que sea la hora para interrogar a un sospechoso de robo a mano armada. 

"¿Por qué seguimos sentandonos en el suelo?" pregunta Hardy mirando hacia adelante. "Hay sillas perfectas adentro". 

"Porque me gusta sentir el aire en mi cara". Ellie mete un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y se gira para mirarlo. El viento mueve sus cabellos, sacándolos de su colita. "Y debemos aprovechar que podemos hacerlo antes de que seamos viejos y no podamos levantarnos del suelo" . 

"Eso ya está pasando" se queja Hardy mientras se levanta con un poco de dificultad, su espalda suena y Ellie se ríe. Él le ofrece una mano y ella la toma para levantarse. Ellie se limpia el pantalón y cuando levanta la mirada se da cuenta que están parados uno frente a otro. 

"Hola" sonríe ella. 

"Hola" responde y se inclina para besar su frente. 

"¿No los labios?" Pregunta con un puchero y él se ríe. 

"Seguimos en el trabajo, mi amor". 

Ella rodea los ojos y da un paso atrás. Ambos comienzan a caminar de vuelta al trabajo, el celular de Ellie suena en el bolsillo de su traje. 

"Oh, Beth nos recuerda que mañana debemos ir a la fiesta de recaudación de fondos para los bomberos" 

"¿Debemos?". Hardy abre la puerta y la sostiene para que Ellie pase mientras contesta su mensaje. 

"Le dije que tenemos que ir. Es nuestro deber como trabajadores del estado".

Ellie lo dice con seriedad y Hardy la mira como si estuviera bromeando. 

"Y sí es tan importante por qué lo habías olvidado?" Pregunta, divertido.

"No lo olvide" miente y él alza una ceja. "¡No lo hice!" Caminan por los pasillos y ella se hace a un costado cuando 2 uniformados pasan frente a ellos. Puede sentir cómo ambos los miran mientras pasan. 

"¿Realmente debemos ir?" Suspira, cansado. 

"Sí, ya le dije a Beth que iremos los 5. Es en la playa al atardecer, será divertido" sonríe golpeando su hombro y él la mira como si le hubiera dado su sentencia de muerte. 

Se detienen en la puerta de la sala de interrogatorio, uno frente a otro, ella guarda su celular. "Iremos" repite sin lugar a duda antes de abrir la puerta y entrar. 

*** 

"Toc toc". Ellie entra a la casa de Hardy con Fred tomado de su mano y Tom detrás de ella. 

"No sabes tocar". Hardy sale de la cocina con una taza de té y se encuentran en la mitad de la sala. 

"Dije toc toc". Dice como si fuera obvio y toma la taza con una sonrisa. 

Hardy toma a Fred en sus brazos y lo hace volar como si fuera un avión. Él se ríe antes de abrazar su cuello y quedarse en sus brazos. 

"Tom en la cocina está tu té". 

Él asiente con la cabeza, agradecido, y va a buscarlo. 

Hardy se sienta en el sofá con Fred en su regazo, junto a Ellie. 

“Alec, traje mis muñecos para que no te aburras en la fiesta”. Se saca su pequeña mochila de peppa pig y la pone en el regazo de su madre, la abre y saca un muñeco de Luke, un muñeco de Leia, un Darth Vader y un Olaf. “Mamá dice que no te gusta hablar con gente, podemos jugar solos así no hablas con nadie”. 

Hardy se queda mirándolo por unos segundos, conmovido, este niño va a derretir su corazón. Él se adelanta y besa su mejilla. "Es la mejor idea que he escuchado”. 

Fred se ríe suavemente porque su barba le hace cosquillas, vuelve a guardar sus muñecos. Está satisfecho de que le haya gustado su idea. 

"¿Qué sucedió allí?" Pregunta Hardy tocando el muslo de Ellie. En su jean hay una mancha larga de color blanco, como un dedo. 

Ellie mira a Fred molesta y él se ríe, enterrando la cara en el pecho de Hardy. 

"Pare a comprarle un helado a Fred". Toca la mancha con sus manos, ya está seca y no hay mucho para hacer. 

Hardy se ríe y besa su cabello. Fred no sale de sus brazos. Se quedan allí por un momento y cuando él mira a Ellie, ella los mira con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. 

Hardy piensa que no cambiaría esto por nada en el mundo, que no quiere perder esto, casi que desea que Fred no crezca nunca para que siempre se acueste en su pecho y le cuente sus ideas fantásticas. Cuando mira Ellie entiende que al enamorarse de ella no solo ganó una mujer increíble sino una familia. Son una familia, ensamblada y llena de diferencias pero familia al fin, hace 2 años estaba solo, con una enfermedad del corazón, y ahora tiene una familia de 5 personas y un marcapasos. Lo que lo lleva de vuelta a sus estudios, son simples estudios de rutina, un electro y muestras de sangre, pero le aterra el hecho de que algo salga mal. Si algo sale mal y su corazón vuelve a fallar, no quiere morir en la cama de un hospital. 

Llegan a la playa cuando ya está lleno de gente, demasiada gente, demasiados conocidos y desconocidos. Algunos están jugando al fútbol, otros haciendo competencias de muñecos de arena, algunos bailando y otros sentados charlando. Hay mesas con comida y bebidas y mesas de madera dispuestas en toda la playa. Apenas ponen un pie en la arena todos los dejan solo con Fred, Daisy se va a buscar a Chloe, Ellie a saludar a Beth y Tom a Nick. Su plan es recorrer un poco el lugar, fingir interés, y sentarse en un costado con su niño a jugar con los muñecos que tenía en su mochila. 

"Jason!" Grita Fred y mueve su mano muy rápido, de derecha a izquierda, a forma de saludo. Otro niño, tomado de la mano de su madre, saluda a Fred con la misma emoción. 

"¿Lo conoces?". 

"Es mi amigo del jardín". Le explica emocionado, casi saltando en su lugar. 

Hardy ve a la madre y al niño acercarse a ellos, y aunque lo que menos quiere es interactuar con padres de niños pequeños, le dice a Fred que vaya a saludar a su amigo y en segundos lo ve correr hacia Jason. Él camina detrás de él. 

La mujer resulta no ser insoportable o molesta, su nombre es Alice, y Jason es su único hijo. Los niños se sientan en la arena a jugar con sus muñecos y ellos en una mesa de madera con bancos que estaba a pocos metros. 

A Hardy le gusta que Alice no hace preguntas, no trata de conocerlo, ni querer saber sobre la crianza de Fred, o cosas que padres de amigos de Daisy le han preguntado en el pasado, simplemente se sientan en silencio a ver a sus niños jugar, en un momento pregunta por Fred y si también está obsesionado con Frozen. Ambos ríen cuando Hardy dice, sin sarcasmo, que sabe todas las canciones de memoria. Con la mirada en la playa, Hardy ve a Ellie junto a Daize hablando con Beth y Chloe, los 4 están riendo en círculo, y cuando Ellie corre la mirada de su amiga, se encuentra con la suya. Ambos se dan una pequeña sonrisa. 

"¿Esa es la madre de Fred, verdad?" Pregunta Alice, la ha visto en alguna oportunidad pero nunca tuvo el agrado de conocerla. 

La pregunta saca a Hardy del sueño despierto al que entró mientras miraba a Ellie reír. 

"Eh, sí, ella es su madre, Ellie". 

"O sea, tu esposa". 

"No, no, no, no, no es mi esposa" dice rápidamente y gira la cabeza para mirar a Alice. "No estamos casados, somos compañeros de trabajo". Pero esas palabras se sienten mal, no son solo compañeros de trabajo, Ellie es su… su novia, aunque se siente como un adolescente al decirle novia, eso es lo que es. Aunque tampoco va a explicarle los términos de su relación a una desconocida. 

Alice frunce el ceño. "Disculpa, entonces no eres el padre de Fred?". 

Hardy le da una pequeña sonrisa y niega con la cabeza. "Nop", pero no dice nada más. Vuelve a mirar a los chicos, ambos concentrados en la arena, riéndose. 

"Iré por una bebida, ¿quieres algo?" Pregunta Hardy por cortesía. 

"Sí, te acompaño". Alice se levanta del banco y Hardy la mira confundida. 

"¿Y los niños?". No quiere dejarlos solos. 

"Serán 5 segundos y los vemos desde allí" dice señalando la mesa de bebidas, cerca de donde Beth y Ellie estaban hablando momentos antes, que por cierto, ya no la ve. 

Él se agacha para besar la cabeza de Fred y avisarle que volverá en segundos, el niño asiente sin importancia y siguen jugando. 

Hardy sirve bebidas para ambos y puede notar que Alice se para un poco bastante cerca de él. Ella le sonríe y le dice con mucha seguridad. 

"Escucha, Alec, estaba pensando si te gustaría ir algún lado luego de esto. Jason se quedará con su padre y asumo que Fred volverá con su mamá". Sonríe dulcemente y pone una mano en su brazo. 

Hardy abre la boca, por unos segundos, la cierra y la vuelve abrir, nunca habría esperado eso. En otro momento, probablemente, se hubiera sentido halagado, ahora se siente avergonzado. "Mm, lo siento pero no, Alice. Estoy en una relación". Deja los vasos llenos en la mesa y se gira para mirarla. 

Eso no parece desanimar a Alice. "Estaba pensando más en diversión que algo serio". Alza los hombros sin sacar la mano de su brazo. 

"De todas formas, estoy en una relación". Repite, ahora un poco molesto. "Seria, con alguien que amo". 

"Oh". 

Alice asiente y quita la mano lentamente. La desilusión le dura solo un segundo porque enseguida sonríe y dice. "Bueno, si algún día se termina, siempre puedes llamarme". 

"Oh, creeme, no se terminará". Sonríe con seguridad y la sonrisa de Alice tiembla. 

"Holis!" Ellie llega a su lado y abraza su brazo. "¿Haciendo amigos?". 

Hardy se sorprende por el arrebato pero le da una sonrisa. 

"Ellie, ella es Alice". Las presenta. "Es la madre de Jason, el amigo de Freddo". 

Ellie mira a Alice y le da una sonrisa, ella es todo lo que podría gustarle a Hardy, alta, morena, ojos azules, flaca, ordenada, cada cabello está en su lugar, su remera y jeans meticulosamente planchados y limpios, como si no tuviera un niño de 5 años en casa, sus pequeños labios rosas se curvan en una sonrisa y Ellie tiene que luchar contra su creciente inseguridad. 

Ambas estiran sus manos y se saludan frente a Hardy. Se quedan en un silencio incómodo por unos segundos. 

"Volveré con los niños". Toma su vaso de la mesa. "Un gusto, Ellie". 

"Igualmente". 

Alice desaparece y Hardy mira a Ellie. Los 2 están tratando de contener sus sonrisas. 

"¿Qué fue eso?" Se ríe Ellie. 

"¿Qué fue esto?" dice Hardy moviendo el brazo que todavía Ellie está abrazando. "¿Marcando territorio? Hubiera sido menos obvio si hacías pis en mis pies". 

Ella rodea los ojos. "Oh, cállate" pero no lo suelta. "No se terminará, eh" se burla. Por supuesto que había escuchado su conversación. 

Hardy suspira pero luego sonríe. "No, no lo hará". 

"Lo hará si no te haces los estudios". Dice con seriedad y suelta su brazo. 

Él tira la cabeza hacia atrás. "Dios, El, otra vez con lo mismo". 

"Si". Dobla los brazos sobre su pecho.

Los 2 se quedan en silencio unos segundos. Ellie se quiebra primero y desdobla los brazos. Da un paso delante de él y acomoda su corbata. "¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?". Pregunta en voz baja. 

Él encuentra sus ojos, sus grandes ojos marrones le devuelven la mirada. "¿Y si algo sale mal?". Su voz es baja y suave, pero ella puede escucharlo. Parece como si decirlo en voz alta volvería sus miedos reales. 

"Lo resolveremos". Hay una seguridad en su voz que solo Ellie puede tener con él. Nadie le da tanta seguridad en el mundo como Ellie. 

"No quiero perderlos". Ahí está. Su miedo, no quiere morir, y menos ahora, no ahora que tiene una familia. 

"¿Quién está siendo dramático ahora?". Le da una sonrisa triste con brillo en los ojos. Pone una mano en su pecho. "Si algo sale mal, lo resolveremos... siempre y cuando no te sometas a una operación de riesgo sin avisarme, maldito idiota". 

"¿Nunca lo olvidarás, verdad?". Corre la mirada. 

Ella lo mira molesta pero rápidamente continúa "Y si algo sale bien, entonces esto no terminará nunca." Pone una mano en su mejilla, haciendo que la mire. "No saber es peor, Alec. Siempre es mejor estar preparados… y por una vez en tu puta vida, deja de ser tan terco". 

Él sabe que ella tiene razón. Quizás está siendo estúpido, quizás todo está bien en su corazón de metal. 

"Pasa un brazo por mi cintura". Su pedido lo sorprende y sus cejas se alzan. 

"¿Qué?". 

Ella sonríe, divertida "Qué me abraces, tonto". Golpea su pecho. 

Hardy mira a su alrededor, hay bastante gente, puede distinguir a varios de la oficina y algunos vecinos, aunque todos parecen ocupados en lo suyo. 

Él asiente y la abraza, Ellie se entierra en su pecho, abrazando su espalda. Puede sentir los latidos de su corazón, recuerda un tiempo donde sus latidos eran irregulares. Ella espera no volver a escuchar eso nunca más. 

"Bueno, eso ya nos terminó de delatar" sonríe Hardy besando su cabeza. 

Ellie tira la cabeza hacia atrás para poder verlo. 

"Oh, no, esto lo hará". Se pone de puntas y lo besa. Es un beso suave y tranquilo, a comparación de otro que han tenido, pero es perfecto para la situación. 

Cuando se separan él le da una sonrisa y planta dos besos suaves en sus labios, como el toque de una mariposa. 

"Vamos a buscar a Freddo". 

Ella asiente y tomados de la mano van a buscar a su hijo. 

*** 

A la mañana siguiente, Ellie está sentada en su escritorio trabajando con su computadora, es temprano y hay mucha gente trabajando con ellos. Hardy sale de su oficina y se dirige directo a Ellie. 

"Debo irme, volveré en dos horas como mucho". Se agacha, para que solo ella pueda escucharlo, apoyando una palma en el escritorio y otra en el respaldo de la silla de Ellie. 

Ella gira la cabeza para mirarlo. Están a pocos centímetros, para nada profesional. 

"¿A dónde vas?". Frunce el ceño. No es como si fueran controladores uno con el otro y siempre tuvieran que ir juntos, pero al menos le gustaría saber donde va. 

Él corre su mirada y dice en voz baja. "Ire hacerme los estudios, tengo turno en 20 minutos". 

Los ojos de Ellie se iluminan y una sonrisa enorme abre paso en su rostro. 

Hardy rodea los ojos. "Nos vemos luego, ten todo bajo control hasta que vuelva". Él se agacha y besa sus labios rápidamente, como hacen siempre que se despiden pero olvidando completamente donde están. Él se aleja y Ellie no lo nota hasta segundos después. 

Los dos se dan cuenta al mismo tiempo porque ella se levanta de su asiento de un salto y él se detiene y gira para mirarla. 

"¡Lo hiciste!" Grita divertida y él se lleva una mano a la frente. 

El resto de la oficina los mira entre divertidos y confundidos, los que están más cerca vieron todo pero los más alejados no y no entienden del todo que sucede. Algunos detienen lo que están haciendo para mirarlos. Todos se quedan en silencio. 

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunta Lily, acaba de entrar con 2 carpetas en sus manos y no entiende nada. 

"Miller y Hardy" susurra alguien. 

"Sí, sí, Miller y yo estamos saliendo" dice Hardy molesto, pasa una mano por su cara rascando su barba. "Que grandes detectives son, lo hacemos hace meses y recién lo notan". Pone ambas manos en sus caderas. "Realmente, anoche bailamos con Lionel Richie de fondo, en la playa, a la luz de la luna, y no lo notaron" 

"Aw, que romántico" susurra alguien. 

"Si, lo fue". Ellie se ríe divertida y se vuelve a sentar. Él rodea los ojos. 

"Ya lo sabíamos, sólo estábamos esperando que hagan algo que lo confirme" dice John desde la otra punta. Todos, absolutamente todos, asienten. "Hasta hay una apuesta".

"¿Qué?".

"¿Quién ganó?". 

Martha saca una libreta y comienza a leer. "Ehhh, Bob, Bob ganó, él apostó que sería esta semana". 

Algunos aplauden, otros se decepcionan, otros ríen y Lily va a buscar a Bob para darle su premio. Todos comienzan hablar entre ellos, ignorando a la pareja en cuestión. 

Hardy y Miller se miran incrédulos y él suspira. 

"No tengo tiempo para esto". Se va dejando a Ellie riendo. 


End file.
